Blue Fairy
by quenwheezha
Summary: Set after the end of the manga. Fran is known to call people degrading names, but there is one person he calls differently. Bluebell loves Byakuran as a brother, but there is someone she loves more than that. The two mafia teens come to terms with each others feelings while they face the judgments and opposition of those around them. A KHR crack-pairing.
1. Chapter 1

They first met each other when Byakuran decided that Bluebell has to go to school. And not just any school at that, Byakuran felt Namimori Elementary was the best choice. The blue-haired girl protested of course.

"I don't understand! First, I have to go to school and now you will be leaving me here in Japan! I don't agree to do this at all!" Bluebell screeched.

Byakuran just gave her his usual playful smile. "But Bluebell-chan has to go to school~ Namimori is the best place too."

If there was one thing the white-haired man shared with Tsunayoshi, it is that he cares for his youngest subordinate too. Byakuran knows the darkness within the mafia and although Bluebell is technically a mafioso, he wished for the younger girl to live a life as normal as possible. She's still a child after all. Byakuran figured that enrolling Bluebell in Namimori would give her a close to normal childhood before confining her to a lifelong stay in the mafia underworld.

"Besides, you won't be here all alone, Zakuro will stay here with you~"

Bluebell pouted. "Nyu~ But I want Byakuran-nii!" she wailed.

Byakuran ran a hand over her bright blue head. "Now, now Bluebell-chan, there are things I must take care in Italy. It's only until you finish elementary, then we'll have you transferred at a mafia school."

Bluebell sniffed, then she wrapped her arms around Byakuran's waist. "You promise?"

Byakuran smiled at the girl. "It's a promise."

ooOoo

Byakuran and the rest of the Six Funeral Wreaths except for Zakuro and Bluebell left Japan for Italy the day after that talk. Before that, Byakuran made arrangements to rent an apartment for Zakuro and Bluebell's stay in Japan. He also made the necessary preparations for Bluebell's school. Now the only thing the blue-haired girl has to do is actually attend school. She would be a Grade 5 transferee.

With a heavy heart and a pout on her lips, Bluebell made her way to Namimori Elementary. Zakuro offered to take her there but the blue-haired girl refused and called him annoying. Now, Bluebell stood in front of the gates to the school. She wears a frown unsuited for a girl on her first day of schooling. She reluctantly stepped her right foot forwards but surprisingly hit something and she was unceremoniously pushed to the ground on her back. Bluebell hissed angrily and glared at whoever or whatever hit her.

In front of her was the most ridiculously large apple she had seen. Bluebell then began to notice this particular apple has arms and legs beneath it and she shrieked. The 'body' of the apple twisted to look at her and Bluebell's cerulean blue eyes was met by emerald green orbs.

"Oh, I see a blue-haired fairy princess." The boy wearing the apple hood spoke, glancing down at Bluebell.

"Fran?" She knows him of course, albeit he is younger looking and wearing a different hat. She has her memories of the future-that-will-never-be and standing before her is the replacement illusionist of the Varia of ten years in the future, Fran.

But the boy, who lost his memories of the future after getting hit by a cube of cheese in the head does not recognize her. He continued staring at her with that blank expression of his.

"The blue fairy knows my name? Could it be you appeared before me to grant my wish?"

Bluebell stared back at him in disbelief, _this boy is an idiot!_ She slowly stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nyu~ You pushed me down!"

Fran tilted his head in mild confusion. "I didn't. Oh, now that you mention it, I felt something hit me from my back a moment ago. That was you, blue fairy-san?"

Bluebell's pretty face crumpled in irritation. "You dummy. Stop calling me a 'blue fairy'! My name's Bluebell! Bluebell!"

Fran seemed to ignore her and he just walked away towards the school building. Bluebell felt her temples popped in anger, but she stopped herself when students started to turn their attention to her. She hastily walked to the school building and searched for her room.

Bluebell wasn't entirely surprised when the class welcomed her happily and excitedly. The girls shrieked with joy at seeing the new transfer student and immediately offered her a place in their groups. The boys shyly looked at her, her long mane of blue hair and cerulean eyes caught their attention. Bluebell couldn't blame them, she's too cute after all. When the bell rang, the girls dragged her to the school cafeteria to eat. Bluebell complied although she was starting to get annoyed with all the attention she's getting.

On their way to the cafeteria, they passed by a small garden. Bluebell stopped for a moment when she saw something familiar hovering over one of the bushes, a large apple hood.

"Bluebell-chan?" one of the girls tugged her by the wrist. Bluebell removed herself from her grasp and turned to go to the garden.

"You girls go ahead, I'll go follow." The girls looked at each other confused, but nevertheless went on ahead. Bluebell slowly walked to where she last saw the apple hood and stopped short when Fran made to stand up from his crouching position behind the bush.

"Blue fairy-san, it's you again."

"My name's Bluebell!" She took another step towards him. "What are you doing in this place at lunch time?"

Fran looked at her expressionlessly. "Eating lunch." Then he showed her his lunch box.

A snigger escaped Bluebell's lips and Fran stared at her curiously. "Could it be Mr. Illusionist has no friends? Could it be you're eating lunch here because you're all alone?"

Fran looked at her as if she was stupid. "I'm not alone blue fairy."

Bluebell smirked. "Really?" she sniggered again.

"I'm not. You're here with me." The teal-haired boy said simply and sat crosslegged on the grass.

"W-What are you talking a-WAH!" she gave a startled scream when Fran pulled her hands to sit down on the grass.

"Now, what should we eat first. Hmm, how about this one? Chrome-nee made this tamago, although she tends to put a lot of salt into her cooking. Well I guess this is better than eating dried leaves." He seemed to be talking to himself, Bluebell noticed.

"I'm going!" Bluebell slowly stood up but she was yanked back by Fran's hand on her wrist.

"Why you, dummy…" she gritted between her teeth. Fran released her hand and picked up one egg roll with his chopstick. He brought the egg roll in front of her.

"Say ah." Fran monotonously told her. Bluebell eyed him suspiciously and pushed the egg roll away.

"Like I would it that! There's got to be something funny in that!"

Fran brought the egg roll close to her face again. "Ahh."

A tick appeared on Bluebell's forehead. "I said I wo-" she stopped when Fran shoved the piece of egg roll into her mouth.

"BLEAGH!" She coughed and gagged the egg roll out of her mouth where it fell down on the green grass in front of her. "What's with that! It's too salty!"

Fran once again ignored her and swallowed an egg roll himself. Unlike Bluebell, he didn't spit it out.

"How could you eat something like that!"

Fran glanced at her, taking another bite of the egg roll. "If I don't eat this, I would go hungry. I don't really have much of a choice. The people I live with are idiots who can't cook a decent meal." Then he mumbled to himself. "But I suppose this is still better than grandma's awful cooking. I'm surprised I even survived being at her care at all."

Bluebell finally stood up. Chest heaving in irritation and anger. She snatched Fran's lunch box.

"Stop eating this! You'll get an upset stomach!" for a moment she wondered why she even cared but figured she just can't stand his idiocy. She hastily reached for his hand and pulled him to stand up. Fran lazily obliged and soon Bluebell was pulling him towards the school cafeteria.

They sat down on a table near the window. Bluebell left Fran to sit and she went to get a tray of food for them both, before that she dumped the contents of his lunch box in a trash bin. She was back minutes later, holding a large tray of lunch. Bluebell set the two plates of food she grabbed from the counter and sat grumpily across Fran.

She felt his emerald eyes staring at her and she snapped at him. "What? Aren't you going to eat?"

Fran continued staring at her which made Bluebell even more irritated. "What?"

"Blue fairy-san, you're actually nice."

She wasn't sure if he was complimenting or insulting her so she just started eating.

"Are you eating or what?" she snapped again when she felt his stares.

His lips curved into a small smile before he started eating too. Bluebell wasn't sure why but she felt herself blush a little at the sudden change of expression on his face. One thing only slipped her mind then. He is certainly cute when he smiles.

ooOoo

Three weeks into school and Bluebell figured it's not entirely bad. She still misses Byakuran and she wants to leave Japan as soon as possible so she could get back in Italy but somehow, she felt herself enjoy going to school. Soon, she became one of the popular girls in the school an Bluebell can't help but smirk.

One of the things she learned across the weeks was that Fran is a grade lower than her. He is in the fourth grade. Another thing is that she is in the same grade as Futa de Stella, Sawada Tsunayoshi's adopted brother. They're not in the same class however.

Among the three mafia kids in the school, Bluebell noticed Fran is the least popular at all. No, actually kids quite know him, only by his ridiculously large apple head that makes him stand out like a sore thumb in crowd. Aside from that however, no one really bothers with him.

Fuuta is quite well known. He is one of the intelligent kids in school, and it helps that he is also really nice and approachable. Bluebell soon found out he is quite famous with the female population.

The blue-haired girl was walking towards the gate when her eyes caught something from the corner of the school building. It was Fran.

Bluebell tried her best to avoid and ignore Fran these past weeks. She just doesn't feel the need to hang round him at all. But today she figured it won't hurt to at least acknowledge him.

As usual, Fran was talking about something to himself. This is another thing Bluebell hates about the guy, he gives off such a weird aura around him no wonder no one bothers to talk to him in school. Well, with the exemption of Fuuta who appears to be tolerant of his behavior.

"Hey." She greeted. Fran turned to look at her.

"Yo." He said simply.

"What are you up to?"

"It's really none of your business."

Bluebell felt a flare of irritation. "Nyu~ What's with you and your rude remarks you dummy!" After all she was nice enough to approach him an start a conversation even if it was forced.

"You're the one being rude, stop screaming. You're so annoying."

Bluebell was really angry now. She stomped one foot on the ground before facing him.

"That's why no one wants to talk to you in school. It's because you're too rude!"

Fran seemed to not care at all. His usual stoic expression didn't change. "I'm just being honest with myself."

"By calling everyone rude names?" Well, Bluebell has to admit she calls people rude names too, but at least she has the gall to contain it to herself for socialization purposes. His Byakuran-nii would get upset if she does not behave herself in school.

"It's just an honest description of how I see people."

"Nyunyu~ Like you are! Calling people black-haired idiot pig or dog-faced loser is not nice." She put her hands on her hips. "And yesterday I heard you called one senior a poop-faced giant." Bluebell wonders where Fran gets his imagination to call people such names. Although some of them she has to agree on, the dog-faced loser was definitely a spot-on.

"As I said, I'm just being honest with how I see people."

"Really?"

"Really." Fran nodded. "Now leave me alone blue fairy."

Bluebell froze, remembering something.

"Blue fairy?" she repeated.

Fran stared at her. "Yeah, you're a blue fairy princess."

Now that she thinks about it, Fran has always called her by that. As far as she knows, he calls everyone else some nasty nicknames but a 'blue fairy princess'? He could be surprisingly nice if he wants to.

"You know, maybe if you start calling other people some nicer names then you won't be ignored by the other kids."

Fran just continued staring at her. "You're kinda stubborn fairy-san. I told you I'm just calling people how they look like."

One of Bluebell's eyebrow rose at this. "You expect me to believe I look like a fairy princess?"

Fran's emerald eyes locked with her cerulean blue ones. "You're a pretty blue-haired fairy princess, yes." He spoke casually.

Bluebell's jaw dropped, he expected him to insult her or something. She felt her cheeks heat up.

"S-Shut up!" she was used to people calling her cute and pretty. And in this school, many kids adore her for that, but she can't understand why she suddenly felt embarrassed upon hearing it from Fran.

"Oh well, I'm heading home. Master will kill me if I get back late." He turned and walked away from her, leaving a still red-faced Bluebell on her spot.

Later when she gets home, Zakuro would stare at her curiously and ask. "What's with your face Bluebell? You look like a ripe tomato; did you get hit on the head or what?"

"SHUT UP!" she screeched and throw a vase at him.

ooOoo

A/N:

I decided to explore on this crack pairing. I find them cute! Well, I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Bluebell stood in front of Sawada Tsunayoshi's house. She stared at the Decimo's gate, she gulped and braced herself to take a step forward.

"Yo." Bluebell turned to look at the familiar voice that called her and she saw Fran walking towards her. The teal-haired boy stopped beside her.

"So, you failed your exams too."

Bluebell's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Shut up dummy! You failed yours too!"

The door to the Sawada house opened and a smiling Fuuta stepped out.

"Bluebell! Fran! You're here!" Fuuta grabbed each of his friends' wrist and pulled them inside the house. Bluebell gave a surprised squeak and Fran just allowed himself to be dragged. They were greeted by a suit-wearing infant perched on top of the small table in the living room. Reborn tilted his fedora to reveal onyx eyes. Both Bluebell and Fran gave a nervous shudder.

"I see. These two idiots dare to fail their midterm examinations. Well, I would certainly enjoy torture – I mean tutoring you for the night. Rest assured you'll pass all your exams with me as your tutor." Reborn said with a dangerous aura. Bluebell felt her shoulders froze.

She had failed her exams. It's not that the blue-haired girl is stupid, she is quite smart actually but without studying it wasn't enough to make her pass the exams. Byakuran was very upset at her the white-haired man called Tsuna's house and requested Reborn to tutor Bluebell. Tsuna only sweatdropped, knowing from experience the methods by which Reborn's tortu-tutors his students.

Fran on the other hand slept through his exams during the exam day after 15 minutes into his test paper. Mukuro was angry at this and did the same with Byakuran, send Fran to Reborn.

Fuuta passed all his exams with flying colors.

"It would not do good for your families to have stupid subordinates like you." Reborn started. "And I, the strongest hitman in the world, will see through that you stop bringing shame to your famiglia."

Reborn held Leon in his hands and the chameleon changed into a green gun which Reborn aimed at the two quivering kids. "Room, now."

Immediately, both Bluebell and Fran raced their way towards Fuuta's room. Reborn smirked and followed after them. He would enjoy this.

ooOoo

An hour into Reborn's tortu-tutoring left both Bluebell and Fran with singed hair from the electric punishment. Fran also sported a large swelling on the side of his head.

"That should do for now. I'll give you two a 15 minutes rest before we continue with Japanese subject." And the ex-Arcobaleno left them for his espresso.

Fran collapsed on the floor face first and remained still for a while. Cold shivers ran down his spine and he muttered a string of "Scary, scary, scary."

Bluebell on the other hand burst into loud crying. "BYAKURAN-NII! SAVE ME!" she cried.

Both of them continued like that for a couple of minutes until Bluebell's cries faded and Fran sat up again.

"T-That baby is a monster." He sniffed.

"I want to go home." Bluebell agreed.

Fran, unable to take the stinging pain of his swollen head, dissolved the illusion of his apple hood and proceeded to gently touch his swollen head.

"Ouch." He hissed, removing his hand from the swollen area.

"Dummy. You're doing it wrong." Bluebell told him. She wrapped the ice that Nana set down earlier for their drinks with her handkerchief and leaned closer to Fran. The boy flinched at the cold touch of the fabric on his swollen head.

"Stop moving!" Bluebell hissed.

Fran reluctantly obeyed and Bluebell gently pressed the wrapped ice on his head. Little by little, Fran felt the pain slowly go numb and he relaxed on his seat on the floor.

"How is it now?" Bluebell asked softly.

"Better." Fran mumbled.

Bluebell smirked at the boy's lack of annoying retorts. "Heh. You could be pretty quiet at times."

Fran didn't reply and Bluebell shoved the ice compress to the teal boy's hands.

"Here, you do this on your own." She sat back down. Fran gently lifted the compress and put it on top of his head. Bluebell found herself staring at him. It was the first time he saw him without his ridiculous hat on and to be honest he looked far better and just like any normal child could be without his apple hood.

Fran felt her eyes on him and he stared back at Bluebell. Bluebell immediately shifted her gaze somewhere else.

"Thanks."

Bluebell quickly turned her eyes back at the boy, unable to believe what she just heard.

"What?"

"Didn't know you have hearing problems." Fran replied monotonously.

"Dummy."

Fran sighed. "I said 'thanks'."

Bluebell looked at him suspiciously. "Why?"

Fran mentally rolled his eyes and didn't answer.

Meanwhile, Bluebell brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around it.

"You actually look better without the apple hood. Why are you even wearing such a stupid thing?"

Fran stared at her. "It's to ward off evil spirits." He said simply.

"W-What?" Bluebell stared at him dumbfounded. "You're so stupid! Evil spirits don't exist."

"How do you know?"

"Because they don't!" Bluebell huffed. This conversation is getting stupider.

"They do exist. Like fairies do."

Bluebell decided it was useless arguing with Fran and so she picked up her book and started reading.

"Fairies do exist. You're real after all." She heard Fran said before the boy picked his book as well, his face disappearing from behind the book's cover.

ooOoo

No one was happier than Bluebell when she entered Sixth Grade, her last year in elementary and she would be flying back to Italy to be with Byakuran again. She only saw the white-haired teen a few times during the last year and she missed him terribly. She couldn't help but do a countdown until graduation and now it's been two months after their classes started.

She stretched her arms contentedly upwards, feeling soft breeze on her face. She was having lunch on the school's rooftop, alone and away from the usual people she was with. Today, she figured she wants to spend some time alone.

Just then, the door to the rooftop opened and Fran entered. He took one surveying glance around the rooftop and met gazes with an annoyed Bluebell. Eventually, Fran walked towards her and settled on a spot a few steps from her.

"What are you doing here, Fran?"

Fran unwrapped his lunch box and opened the lid. Chrome's cooking has improved these days and they were no longer too salty or too sweet. At least they were now edible.

"Having a perfectly peaceful lunch."

Bluebell continued to eye Fran suspiciously. "Yeah but I'm here, go find another place."

"How very nice of you. I don't have friends, remember? Besides this place is where I usually eat lunch. You're the one who barged into my territory."

Bluebell considered that. So that's why she does not see him around the campus during lunch. Well, it's not as if she cares. She proceeded to eat her lunch.

"I would be going back to Italy after I graduated." She suddenly informed him. To be honest, she wasn't sure why she did even tell him. It's not as if he would have anything to say to it. But she figured the teal-haired boy has to know, they've been acquaintances for a while and as much as Bluebell hates to admit it, she is one of the few people who actually talks to Fran so she thought he has at least the right to know.

"Yeah, sure."

Bluebell felt a flare of annoyance inside of her. But wait, it's not like she expected him to care at all. Fran is just being Fran.

"Guess you will be stuck here, all alone and lonely." She decided to torment him as part of her annoyance at the boy.

"Isn't it so sad? No one really likes you. And I'm sure those people taking you in are doing so begrudgingly." She laughed. "Poor you."

She wasn't surprised at Fran's lack or response or emotions.

"Meanwhile, I would be going back to Italy to Byakuran-nii and it would be so much fun!" she smiled at that. "I really pity you."

Fran continued to ignore her. Bluebell only smirked.

"Blue princess, I'm not really feeling lonely. And those people I live with are all annoying I couldn't care less."

Bluebell sniggered. "You're saying that but you're actually feeling sad. You're such a bad liar."

Fran bit into his chicken nugget before reaching out for her blue hair.

"Eek! What are you doing!" Bluebell scooted a little away from him.

"I heard a fairy's hair is lucky." He produced a scissor out of nowhere and was about to cut a piece of her blue mane.

"Stop!" Bluebell immediately stood up before he could cut her hair.

Fran slowly stood up and faced her. "Blue fairy-san, do you know, you haven't granted me my wish."

"I'm not a fairy! And what wish are you talking about?"

Fran looked as if he was about to say something but hesitated and bent down to grab his unfinished lunch. He started walking towards the door.

"Hey! Wait up, Fran!" she followed after him and stopped short behind him.

"You want to say something, what is it?"

Fran turned to look at her for a second before opening the door.

"Nothing. Good bye, blue fairy."

He closed the door behind him. Leaving a clueless Bluebell. She figured she would just talk to him next time when they see each other, Bluebell thought.

The next week after that, Bluebell found herself on a flight back to Italy. Byakuran has made her return to their headquarters far earlier than planned. It turns out, there were a lot of things that should still be done especially that the Gesso and Giglio Nero families just decided to merge to form what becomes the Millefiore in the future. Byakuran would need Zakuro's assistance and they couldn't leave Bluebell alone on her own in Japan so it was decided she would finish the remaining of her elementary school years in Italy. Bluebell sighed, here she was, on the way to Italy, back to Byakuran. But she found herself surprisingly not that excited about it. She looked over the window of the plane. Her thoughts linger on a certain apple hood wearing boy whom she wasn't even able to bade good bye to before she left.

ooOoo


	3. Chapter 3

Five years passed ever since Bluebell returned from Japan. The Millefiore Family now exists and is slowly making a name in the mafia world. Although, unlike in the future-that-would-never-be, the Millefiore of today is not the powerful and feared famiglia but rather an allied famiglia to the Vongola. With Uni by their side, she made sure Byakuran would not evolve into the insane man he was in that future. Bluebell secretly admires Uni for this, he likes his Byakuran-nii and would support him but she couldn't deny she would prefer the normal Byakuran.

It has also been five years ever since he last saw Fran on top of that rooftop. Sometimes Bluebell wonders why she even thinks of him. It's not like they were friends or anything. Then she decided she feels sorry for him. The teal-haired boy who is now a teen for sure has poor social and communication skills. She wouldn't be surprised if she finds out Fran died from assault because of his snarky mouth and attitude. She can't blame if people feels murderous towards him and his smart mouth.

Today, Bluebell would be going to the Vongola Headquarters with Byakuran. The white-haired man has a meeting scheduled with the now new Vongola boss. Sawada Tsunayoshi became the official Decimo three years ago when he turned eighteen and his famiglia and Guardians started following him and residing in the Vongola headquarters from then on.

Bluebell followed Byakuran when he stepped out of the car towards the steps of the Vongola mansion. They were greeted by Decimo's right hand man, Gokudera Hayato, who as usual wear a scowl on his face. Byakuran merely smiled at the Storm Guardian and the three of them entered the mansion.

Despite coming back here for countless of times, Bluebell couldn't help but feel at awe whenever they visited. The Vongola mansion holds such grandeur and elegance like she had never seen in any house before. She just could feel the history and pride of the place which housed ten generations of the most powerful mafia in the world. She still does not like the Decimo and his Guardians but she certainly holds a respect at least for this house.

As they turned a corner, her eyes caught a familiar tinge of teal and she blinked her eyes. Must be her imagination. They reached the office of the Decimo and Gokudera promptly knocked the iron doors and announced the presence of the newcomers.

"Come in." they heard Tsuna's kind voice.

Bluebell was about to follow Byakuran and Gokudera but the former stopped her in her tracks.

"Byakuran-nii?"

Byakuran flashed his smile. "Be a good girl and wait for us outside, Bluebell-chan~ This won't take long~"

Bluebell puffed her cheeks but nevertheless obeyed. "Fine. Just don't take long."

"I won't~"

Byakuran closed the door behind him and Bluebell sighed. She stayed in front of the office for a while before deciding she'll go around the mansion.

The blue-haired girl slowly strode in the hallways, admiring the works of art that was poured into making the mansion. From where she stood, she heard noises.

"Ushishi, where have you been to, froggy?"

"VOI! Come on! Let's leave this effin' place!"

"You're as lively as always, captain. I feel so relieved." Said a sarcastic voice.

Bluebell froze in her tracks when she heard that voice. It kind of change after this five years for the voice now sounded a bit lower, manlier, but she couldn't make a mistake about it.

Immediately, the blue-haired girl rushed to where she heard the familiar voice and came upon a corner of the hallway where she was met by a three people in uniform.

"If it isn't one of the Funeral Wreaths." Belphegor grinned.

"What are you doing here, brat? Are you lost?" Squalo grunted.

But Bluebell wasn't looking at them, her eyes were fixed on the figure who's back faced her. The boy who now grew to be a teen as she imagined, his shoulders now were broader and he grew taller. Bluebell noticed he now wears his trademark frog hood from the future.

Fran slowly shuffled on his spot.

"Who are you talking to senpai, captain?" he asked as he turned around and locked eyes with Bluebell.

As soon as his emerald eyes met her cerulean ones, Bluebell jumped from her spot and threw her arms at the teal-haired boy who caught her in his. Fran almost lost his balance with the sudden weight of Bluebell but he found his footing immediately, he responded Bluebell's gesture with an awkward hug.

"O-Oi! What does this mean, froggy?"

"Voii!"

Bluebell ignored Belphegor and Squalo's rumblings. Slowly, she lifted her face to look at him, his face still as stoic as ever.

"Dummy…" she mumbled softly.

Bluebell could swear he saw those lips of his quirked upwards for a moment.

ooOoo

"How come froggy never told us he's friendly to one of the Funeral Wreaths?" Belphegor commented during dinner.

The Varia, who were supposed to leave the mansion failed to do so when Tsuna stumbled upon them and invited them for dinner. The assassination squad hates it of course. They still refuse to acknowledge Tsuna as Decimo so they really don't understand why the Vongola Boss invites them for dinner when he can. It irritates the hell out of them, Squalo specifically; Belphegor didn't mind free food, and Fran just doesn't care.

"Idiot senpai. You never asked."

Bel pulled a knife out of his jacket and was about to throw it when he felt Tsuna's and Byakuran's glare at him. A sweat ran down the prince's face and he grinned, "I'll get you for this one later, froggy."

Tsuna of course does not tolerate violence in his own house. Not that he could do much about it when it comes to his destructive Guardians but at least he tries to exert as much authority as he could muster. Byakuran on the other hand couldn't really care less about any sort of destruction or fight that might happen, only now he does. After all, he has one of his important subordinates clinging unto the arms of the Varia teen illusionist. Byakuran's eye twitched at the tangled sight of Bluebell's arm around Fran's.

When they found the Varia inside the mansion, they came upon the sight of the two of them hugging, or more accurately, Bluebell hugging Fran and Fran just awkwardly standing there. Bluebell hasn't really let go of Fran's arm from then on and when they sat down for dinner, she hooked one arm around Fran's arm.

Byakuran has to calmly and patiently sit through Tsuna's explanation of the two teens' knowing each other way back when Bluebell was still studying in Japan. Tsuna mentioned that the two were quite close and seeing they haven't seen each other for five years, he pleaded to both the Varia and Byakuran to spare them of their wrath.

However, Tsuna wasn't able to answer their questions regarding the need for the two teens to stay this close together.

"P-Perhaps they miss each other?"

Squalo snorted while Byakuran sent Fran a deathly glare which sent shivers down the teen's spine.

Meanwhile, Bluebell just leaned contentedly on Fran's shoulder. She was so pleased to see him. It was like remembering her time of schooling in Japan. When he first offered her lunch, the times they stayed at Tsuna's house in Japan to be tutored by Reborn, the times he would call her 'blue fairy'. She was surprised to realize she actually did miss him a lot. There weren't any special things that happened between the two of them but she admits she missed his company.

She heard Byakuran coughed purposely and Bluebell straightened herself to look around her. Squalo was glaring at her, and although Belphegor's eyes were hidden from sight, the girl knows he has the same look as well. Meanwhile, the rest of the occupants of the dining hall were staring at her and Fran with both curiosity and interest. Tsuna looked nervous and unsure, and Byakuran appeared venomous.

"So, Bluebell-chan. May we know how come you seem to be so close with this boy?" he emphasized the word 'close' and put some kind of threatening tune into it that made Fran sweat.

Bluebell pulled Fran closer to her. "Fran and I are friends." She announced to the group.

Beside her, Fran stared down at the girl. "Since when? How come I was never informed about this?"

Bluebell hissed. "What are you talking about, dummy? We were friends since we became schoolmates."

"Bluebell, I'm definitely positive whatever transpired between us cannot be considered friendly."

There were surprised gasps around them and some people had bright red spots on their cheeks.

"Perverts." Fran muttered.

Meanwhile, Bluebell dropped Fran's arm which the boy was actually thankful for. His arms felt numb from Bluebell's grasps and he took the opportunity to massaged them.

"You called me 'Bluebell'!" Bluebell pointed out.

"Yeah because that's your name." he said flatly.

Bluebell shook his head. "This is the first time you called me by my name."

"Should I call you something else instead? Go on, I'm all ears."

"Call me, Bluebell."

She smiled a very tantalizing one that made Fran moved a little away from her.

"Since when have you been in Italy?" Bluebell proceeded to ask. She seemed to forgot or ignore the presence of other people around them. Her eyes were solely glued on Fran.

"For two years I guess."

Bluebell pouted at this. "You didn't even tell me!"

"Why?" Fran voiced out the question that the rest of the people in the room want to ask.

Bluebell wrapped her arms around Fran's neck.

"I missed you!" She buried her face into his shoulder and Byakuran's hand twitched.

"Bluebell- You're choking me."

She let go of him and Fran rearranged himself on his seat.

"Hey, Fran. Did you miss me too?"

All eyes turned to the young illusionist at Bluebell's question and Fran couldn't help but sigh at the peering and questioning gazes they sent him. He inwardly cursed himself for coming along at the Vongola mansion in the first place. He could have avoided such a catastrophe if only he heeded to instincts.

Belphegor's grin widened and he addressed Fran. "Shouldn't you answer her, froggy?"

Around him, Fran could feel them mentally nod. He shuddered when he felt Byakuran glaring at him.

"I really couldn't care less. Now, will you let me eat? I'm kind of famished." he answered to everyone's waiting.

Fran picked up a spoon and started on his pasta. He deliberately ignored the fact that around him, people keep on staring. He mentally rolled his eyes.

Bluebell sniffed beside him and Fran jerked his head to look at the girl. _Now what?_

"I'm so happy you're here!" Bluebell hugged her again, rocking him.

He saw a deathly glint in Byakuran's eye. And Fran thought that this dinner might just be the last meal of his life.

ooOoo


	4. Chapter 4

Fran figured he is thankful for the fact that Belphegor is seeing Miura Haru, Vongola Decimo's friend. The blonde prince seemed the only one to not antagonize him with his relationship with Bluebell. Oddly enough, Belphegor is the one who seemed to understand Fran's situation. Although the young illusionist has told them over and over again that there's really nothing going on between him and Bluebell and that the blue-haired girl is just overreacting. The Varia of course didn't buy that.

"Friends, my ass! You were practically glued to each other the whole effin' time!" Squalo growled. Fran promptly covered his ears from the loud ramblings of their captain.

"How many times should I be telling you idiot long-haired captain that she is just an old acquaintance." Fran feels stupid for repeating the same thing for what seemed like a hundredth time.

"Ushishi. Just admit it froggy, you have a thing for that girl." Belphegor grinned.

"Senpai, you're not really helping me."

Lussuria came bustling out of the kitchen, his hips swaying inappropriately for a man, and he pinched Fran's cheeks like a doting mother and cooed. "Oohh. Young love. Our Fran-chan is a good-looking teen of course. But I'm surprised you attached yourself to the Rain Funeral Wreath. You and Bel-chan have really weird taste, don't you?" he said in a singsong manner.

Fran turned to look at Belphegor and he smirked. "Did you hear that Bel-senpai? I'm good-looking." He showed his senior a thumbs-up.

Belphegor howled in laughter. "Don't get impressed, froggy. I'm far better than you. After all, I'm a prince."

"You don't make sense, as usual." He squirmed out of Lussuria's grasp and started to walk to his room only that he came face to face with a scowling Xanxus.

"Heh. Now it's this trash ha. You, scums, don't stop giving me troubles."

Fran blankly stared back at his boss. "If you're jealous, you could let yourself get laid."

Xanxus eyes twitched at this and his scars started to darken. He quickly reached for his guns but Lussuria immediately went to restrain him by the arm.

"Calm down, boss."

Xanxus growled and settled with kicking the young illusionist hard in the stomach. Fran fell hard on the marble floor and he doubled over in pain.

"It hurts." He whimpered.

Xanxus smirked. "That's what scums who dare talk back to me gets." Lussuria let go of him and Xanxus left them for his office.

"You are such an idiot." Squalo peered down at him.

"At least I'm not so stupid as Bel-senpai." Fran groaned when he received another kick from Bel.

"Get that, froggy." Bel hissed and left.

"Dammit." Fran slowly stood up, clutching his painful sides. Lussuria stood beside him.

"Want me to help you get to your room, Fran-chan?"

"No." Fran said simply and Lussuria nodded. The teal-haired teen then walked painfully towards his room at the second floor of the Varia mansion. He collapsed face first on his bed when he reached his room and groaned when the pain stung him again. He pictured killing each one of his teammates in his mind as a way to release his anger and annoyance and as usual, it did help.

He rolled over on his back and closed his eyes when suddenly an image of a smiling Bluebell crossed his mind.

He mentally shook himself of the thought and settled peacefully again. Shortly after, Bluebell's face appeared on his mind once more.

Fran opened his eyes to reveal emerald green orbs and he stared at the ceiling above him.

He didn't expect to see her again. Well, actually he did. After all both of them are in the mafia and he heard the Millefiore family allying with the Vongola which he is associated to. They'll have to meet sooner or later. It just happens to be today of all days.

She still looks the same. Aside from her obvious teenage appearance and longer mane of hair but she looks exactly as the last time Fran saw her. It was a memory burned at the back of his mind – the image of her long, flowing, sky blue hair, and cerulean eyes are memories Fran would never forget. Except maybe if his head gets hit by another cube of cheese.

A small smile tugged his lips. He is happy to see her again. He had been so preoccupied these past five years he had almost forgotten how being around her makes him feel. There was something about the girl that puts Fran on a relatively better mood. When he was younger he attributed it to his belief of her being some sort of a blue fairy princess that grants people's wishes but now that he is older and no longer believes in childhood fantasies, he can't quite fathom the feeling of happiness at her sight.

Fran stood up and strip himself of his uniform to settle into his pajamas and he went back to bed. The smile didn't leave his face until he settles to sleep.

ooOoo

Fran was surprised to see Bluebell in her school uniform leaning on their school gate the next week. It was a good thing he always wear a blank expression so any of the surprise reaction from him was masked by his indifferent look.

Bluebell waved her arms happily at his sight and Fran stuffed his hands inside his pockets and walked towards the girl. His questions were immediately answered when Bluebell opened her mouth to speak.

"Sawada told me. I asked days ago where you go to school because I never saw you at the mafia high school I'm enrolled in. Then he told me you're still in middle school. How come? I'm in second year so you should have been in the first year." her cerulean eyes peered innocently at him.

"I stopped for a year." Fran stated simply.

Bluebell didn't break eye contact with him. "Why is that?"

"Training for the Varia. They want me to undergo rigorous trainings before I was accepted."

"Oh." Bluebell nodded her head lightly at this before smiling at him.

"Hehehe. This makes me feels much older even if we're only one year apart in age."

Fran tilted his head lightly. "Would you want me to start calling you Bluebell-nee or Bluebell-senpai?"

A blush crept up Bluebell's cheeks. "No dummy! That makes things more awkward."

"Why are you here by the way?" Fran made a quick look behind him. "Those weird students are staring at us."

Bluebell grinned at this. "You're still rude as ever."

"You're still annoying as hell."

"WHAT?!"

Fran moved his hands to cover his ears. "Geez, stop shouting. I already have Squalo-senpai to deal with on a daily basis. I don't wish to go deaf early in my age."

Bluebell made small coughs before talking again. "Let's go somewhere!" she said cheerfully.

Fran stared blankly at the blue-haired girl. "No. I want to go home and sleep." It was true enough. Since there weren't any missions or trainings assigned for today, Fran figured he would spend his time after school sleeping.

"No, you won't. Stop lazying around and accompany me somewhere." Before Fran could say no, the blue-haired girl has already pulled her to a parked car. A chauffeur stepped out of the car and opened the passenger door. Bluebell pushed Fran inside without warning and Fran scampered to take a seat. Then she took a seat beside him.

"This is great, isn't it?" Bluebell hummed and smiled happily at him.

"This is kidnapping."

"Oh, come on. You actually want to go with me, right?" Bluebell grinned.

Fran stared emotionlessly at the girl. He knows she is childish but for some reason she grew up to be more demanding. The male teen wonders if she had grown backwards in character and attitude.

The two of them remained silent for a while. A few minutes later, the car came to a halt. Fran peered outside the window and saw they stopped in front of an amusement park.

The door of the car opened and Bluebell happily stepped outside.

"This is going to be fun." She glanced at Fran who was still sitting inside the car. "Come on, Fran. Get out of the car."

Fran gave her a momentary stare before looking away. "I decided to stay here. Just wake me up when you're done exploring." He closed his eyes and relaxed on his seat.

Bluebell puffed her cheeks and roughly pulled the male teen outside of the vehicle. Fran tripped and almost lost his balance but he soon found his footing and stood up straight. He noticed Bluebell is a head shorter than him, or it could just be his frog hat towering over her but he is sure he is at least a good few inches feet taller than Bluebell.

"Hey Bluebell-neesan, you're actually shorter than me. You should drink more milk to gain height."

Bluebell glared at him before turning around on her heels and towards the amusement park. Fran lazily followed after her.

There was really nothing much they did in Fran's opinion. They just rode a few rides then and there. Bluebell would shriek, laugh loudly, or slapped him by the back when they took the Roller Coaster, Ferris Wheel, and went inside the Haunted House. Fran just yawned boredly at all of these and wished to be lying on his soft bed. He's the kind of person who cherishes his free days by sleeping and relaxing inside his bedroom by playing some games or watching TV in the living room.

Finally, Bluebell pulled him to a stop in front of a stall named 'Fantasy Land'. The blue-haired girl told Fran to stay outside a cubicle and to wait. Fran stood on the spot and yawned again.

A few minutes later, Bluebell stepped out of the cubicle wearing a bright blue knee-length dress, a blue butterfly wings, and a blue scepter with a glowing blue star at its head. One eyebrow of Fran rose a little at this.

"I suppose you want to show me your fetish for the color blue."

Bluebell, feeling offended, smack him on the head using her scepter.

"What was that for?" Fran simply said.

"Can't you see that I am a fairy? I'm wearing a fairy costume, dammit." Bluebell crossed her arms over her chest.

Fran did a double take to look at her full features.

"Am I supposed to applaud you for this childish display?" he blankly stated.

Bluebell felt irritation flared up inside her and she stomped her foot hard on the floor.

"I am wearing a blue fairy costume! You get that? I'm a blue fairy!" she told him impatiently. Annoyed at his slowness to grasp the situation.

"Oh. Yeah now I see that. Great costume." Fran drawled.

The blue-haired girl felt disappointed at his lack of reaction. Not that she expects Fran to have such reactions but she was at least hoping to get his attention.

"You used to call me 'blue fairy'." She decided to give him a hint. It was useless getting him to realize it himself at this point.

He nodded slightly at that. He did used to call her 'blue fairy'. But still he couldn't quite understand the relevance of this all.

"You stopped calling me that." Bluebell continued. Fran stared back at the girl who was now looking down on her feet. Is she telling him to call him that again?

"That was a long time ago, Bluebell. It was all a child's imagination. Fairies, evil spirits, Santa Claus, Easter Bunny. Those things don't exist."

Bluebell tilted her head to stare at his green eyes.

"W-What? Am I hearing right from someone who told me fairies exist?"

"I was younger then. I grew out of it. Well, I suppose maybe you don't but I did."

Bluebell restrained herself from smacking him again. "But you told me fairies were real!"

Fran sighed and told her again patiently, "Those were a child's imagination."

"B-But…"

"Are you telling me you still believe in fairies? Even childishness has to have its limits you know. And you're a year older than me at that. You can beat Bel-senpai with that idiocy."

Bluebell felt her throat constrict and tears welled inside her eyes. She threw the scepter hard at Fran. "DUMMY!" she screamed and ran outside the stall. People around them watched as Bluebell left Fran.

Fran sighed and picked up the scepter which he placed on the stand. He stood rooted on his spot for a while, rubbing the part of his face that Bluebell hit with the scepter.

It's no wonder the Varia has no female member in it, he thought. Women are just hard creatures to deal with. His mind wandered at Belphegor and Haru. Perhaps the whole mafia shook in surprise and disbelief when the two confirmed they are dating. Fran wonders how his short-tempered and sadistically insane senpai handles to be with a woman. Haru too, he wondered just what in the world did the girl saw in Belphegor that she actually went for him. Fran's lips made a small smirk as his mind recalled all those drama that went between the two of them. Interestingly enough, it was quite fun to watch everything unfold like some cheap melodramatic and romantic comedy movie.

He figured he would just wait for Bluebell to come back so he took a nearby seat. Fifteen minutes passed, the blue-haired girl still hasn't returned.

He'd always thought Bluebell is some weird girl. Albeit pretty but she's weird. She's also very childish, self-centered, and selfish.

Fran's mind flitted back to their childhood times back in Japan. He always called her 'blue fairy' and she would get annoyed and would tell her to call her by her name. But now, she was actually the one wanting him to call her 'blue fairy' again. He can't really quite grasp how girls think.

Then, as if realizing something, Fran slowly stood up and went outside the stall. Of course, she was making him remember the past, their childhood, their memories of five years ago. _Crap._ How could he be this stupid.

He strode the amusement park to look for Bluebell and soon he found her sitting at the edge of a water fountain. Her blue eyes staring into some space he couldn't reach. He walked towards him and stopped in front of the girl. Bluebell gazed up at his blank face.

"What?" she asked hoarsely.

"A blue fairy. You want us to reminisce the past." Fran told her.

An embarrassed blush appeared on Bluebell's cheeks.

"So, what? It's useless anyway. I guess you've forgotten everything."

"I didn't."

Bluebell was startled to hear seriousness in his voice.

Fran continued. "I haven't forgotten. But it's kind of ridiculous to see you wearing that costume just for that. You could have simply told me."

"W-What did you say? Did you just insult me?"

Fran didn't answer and stared blankly at her.

"You look more ridiculous! Wearing that frog hat! Why are you even wearing such a thing? Don't tell me it's to ward off evil spirits again, huh. You no longer believe in those." She huffed.

"Yeah, well Bel-senpai forced this on me." The ex-Arcobaleno Mammon is still alive and has actually grown back to his original form after the curse was lifted. It was actually pointless for Fran to be wearing the frog hood as he is not Mammon's replacement but an addition to the Varia's force. However, the wicked prince still forced him to wear the stupid hat out of trying to be in sync with that future.

Bluebell stared back at her disbelievingly. "Yeah, and you didn't complain?"

"I was forced. Knives were raining down on me."

Bluebell's eyes narrowed a little. "And why are you even wearing it when he's not around?"

Fran sighed. "It's part of my outfit. I kind of got used to it. But I would surely do something so I get to choose what hat to wear."

"Really?" Bluebell asked suspiciously.

"Yes. Now can we go home? I really want to sleep."

Fran turned to leave but Bluebell grabbed him by the wrist.

"I'm curious. Fran, are you straight?"

The question could have taken him by surprise but his face remained emotionless as ever. "I am. Although I fail to see why my sexuality matters to you."

"Are you sure?" Bluebell asked playfully. "For someone straight, you seem to be devoted to your Bel-senpai. You even wear this stupid hat and wear it even without him seeing. Could it be… you like him?" she finished with a smirk.

Fran fought the urge to vomit and for a moment, his expression turned that of disgust.

"He's the first one of my list of people I would be happy to kill."

Bluebell grinned. "But you don't because you actually care for him." She is certainly mocking Fran now and the teal-haired boy felt a flare of annoyance.

"You're surprisingly a sissy." She let out a howl of laughter before she stood up and walked away from him, a wide smile on her face.

"Sissy!" she giggled and turned to look at him with her tongue sticking out.

She laughed again and skipped happily on her steps, leaving Fran behind.

Fran was mildly containing his irritation. Of all the things, the girl accused him of 'liking' his insane prince of a senior. He would kill Belphegor first before liking him in anyway. He would relish in happiness at Bel's dead form buried fifty feet under the ground. A smirk formed on his lips as a thought came upon him. Fran quickly covered himself and Bluebell with an illusion so as not to caught the attention of any passing civilians. Then he materialized himself to appear where Bluebell was headed to.

He appeared just at the exact moment when Bluebell turned her head to look back where Fran formerly stood and she failed to see Fran actually standing in front of her.

Bluebell bumped into Fran and she was pushed back by the force but Fran grabbed her by the waist before she fell and pulled her closer to him.

"Ouch. What the- FRAN?!" she said in surprise at the sudden appearance of the teal-haired boy in front of her.

Fran smirked mischievously at her. "You should know I'm an illusionist, Bluebell-neesan. I could do some tricks."

"Stop calling me that!" Bluebell glared at him.

"So, what were you calling me again, Bluebell?"

Bluebell bit back her lip, sensing danger. Then she spoke. "Sissy."

Fran pulled her closer, his face only a few inches away from her own and she could practically see her shocked self reflected on his green eyes.

It was then that Bluebell became aware of their suggestive situation. Fran still has his hands wrapped around her waist and her fingers clutched his shirt.

"Let go of me, Fran."

"Funny you seem to enjoy clinging on me a week ago."

Bluebell tried to push him away but the taller teen didn't seem to budge.

"You know what, Bluebell. I don't particularly appreciate being called like that." He said in a flat but threatening voice.

"Me decided to punish you." He leaned closer to her, his lips slowly closing the gap between them. Bluebell's eyes widened, he was still leaning closer, she shut her eyes tight, but soon Fran released her.

She opened her eyes to see the boy walking away from him. His hands stuffed inside his pockets.

"You dummy Fran!" she shrieked, red in the face. Fran just waved a lazy hand at her.

' _I'll get you for this one.'_ Bluebell thought as she grumpily followed after him and into the waiting car.

ooOoo

If you are reading my other story, 'Who Would Have Thought', you would be glad to know this story exists in the same world as this. They're kind of connected but with different focus. Well then, Reviews are welcome!


End file.
